


I Know What You Did Last Summer

by babywinchester4



Series: Cheat [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinchester4/pseuds/babywinchester4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn And (Y/N) been dating for 4 years. What happens when Shawn makes the biggest mistake of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tour Time

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY "I Know What You Did Last Summer" BY SHAWN MENDES  
> ILYSM

(Y/N)'s POV  
Two more days until summer break and Shawn leaves for his Magcon tour. I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with him. Then he snapped me out of my thoughts when he said something.  
"What?" I asked  
"Do you need me to leave, you seem to be occupied." He repeated.  
"NO! STAY! I was just thinking about what to do while you're gone."  
"Ok. Should we finish the movie?"  
"Yeah."  
Shawn's POV  
(Y/N) looks so desperate when she asked me to stay.  
“Babe, don’t think about when I’m gone. I will always love you no matter what. We’ll keep in touch.” I told her.  
“I know it’s just that I don’t know what to do while you’re gone. For three months.” Then she started to cry.  
“No. Don’t start crying. If you start, then I’ll start.”  
If love was money we’d be richer than a zillionaire. I don’t want this night to end.  
Two Days Later  
(Y/N)’s POV  
Today’s the day Shawn leaves. I was bawling so hard at the airport, I had to stay in the car. I just couldn’t watch as Shawn left for Chicago and I was in LA. After half an hour I was in my room listening to his song Stitches for two hours ‘til my sister came home.  
“Hey, hey, hey. What’s up sis?” My sister Zendaya asked  
“Nothing. Shawn left today. I’ve been sitting here.”  
"So… You’ve been sitting here moping around? … and for how long?”  
“Yeah and for 2 hours. What do I do, Z?”  
“Three words: Get Over It!"


	2. B-Day Surprise

 

**Zendaya’s POV**

**It was three months ago when Shawn left and she’s still moping. Now it’s her birthday. She turns 17 today. Usually, she’s happy but today, she didn’t even smile.**

**“You better not be thinking about him,” I told her**

**“I can’t help myself. He’s my other half.” She sobbed**

**“Maybe we should go shopping at Urban Outfitters. Then we can go to Chipotle."**

**“I wanna stay home. And wait for Shawn.”**

**“No. we’re going out and we’re to have fun.”**

**(Y/N)’s POV**

**“You don’t get it? Do you? I’m staying home.”**

**“But (Y/N/N), it’s your birthday you can’t just sit around mopping.”**

**“Well maybe I want too.”**

**As I said this my phone buzzed. It was a message from Cameron Dallas**

**DDog: hey did u nd Shawn breakup? </3**

**Me: No y?** **L**

**DDog: Just watch the vid I snt u on twitter.**

**So I watched the video and my heart broke faster than a glass cup. I instantly burst into tears.**

**How could he? What made him do this?**

**Shawn’s POV**

**Best Day Ever!!! After Camila’s and I date, we went to the studio to finish recording. After we finished my phone buzzed.**

_Not a fling_ **is calling…**

**“Hello?” I answered.**

**“Today is my birthday! And you know what; it’s also the day I break up with you!”**

**“Um, what are you talking about?”**

**“WE ARE THROUGH YOU STUPID CHEATER! ENJOY CAMILA!”**

**-Click!-**

**(Y/N)’s POV**

**I cannot believe he did this to me. He broke not only my heart, but his promise too. I never want to see him again. So, I called the only person I could think of.**

***1 week later***

**“Thanks Cam, you didn’t have to do this.”**

**“Nah, its fine. It’s the least I could do.” Cameron said.**

**“What am I going to do when we go back to school? Everyone is expecting Shawn and I to last all 4 years of high school?"**

  **"I've got an idea."**

**I internally groaned "Caaaammm."**


End file.
